Liam Dog
Liam Dog is the son of the little dog in Hey Diddle Diddle. He loves helping people in any way he can, even if it’s just to make someone smile after a bad day. He’s very observant of people and things around him, interested in learning something new about whatever he can, even if it’s trivial information to someone else. He spends a lot of time online, mainly on MirrorBlogs and MirrorTube. Character Personality Liam is fun-loving and curious, a natural class clown. He's generally a kind person, with strong values and morals, and he loves making new friends, whether in real life or on social media. His positivity can make him a little naive, often times, though it makes him great for cheering up those who are feeling down. He tends to ramble when he talks, and is working on letting other people get a word in once in a while. Others are quickly annoyed by his constant talking, and his close friends tend to be more of listeners. He also gets distracted easily, making for some low grades. People don't always take him seriously since he jokes around so much. This adds to the fact that people tend to think most of his ideas on magic are crazy. He's not generally seen as crazy himself, but most don't see much of what he says as credible. For this reason, he's actually not very open with his views on magic. He's especially good at dealing with children, considering he might as well be one himself. Most of the money he earns for his magic research comes from various babysitting jobs. His curiosity will often get him into trouble for getting into other fairytales's business. He can be a bit snoopy, and sometimes ask too many questions about the subject at hand, not realizing he should stop until it's too late. Appearance His hair is dirty blonde and a bit longer than most males, and his eyes are light brown. He wears dull shades of yellow, brown, and orange. He almost always has his MirrorPhone in hand. Portrayers Fairy Tale Hey Diddle Diddle How Does Liam Come Into It? Liam was born the oldest of four, and as such was given his destiny. Relationships Family Liam spends a lot of time with his family going on vacations and having a good time together. He and his father, Little Dog, often perform stand-up routines for their family and friends. His mother is an actress, which adds to his dramatic flair. Her side of the family’s background in magic incited his interest in the subject. Liam has two brothers and a sister, and they’re all a very rowdy bunch. Liam is the most serious and level-headed of the four, but he can still be very spontaneous and wild. Being the oldest, he is a natural leader when need be. But he's not fond of being alpha, and prefers to let someone else take charge instead. Friends He is almost always with Tim Soldier, helping his roommate whenever he needs it. The two are BFFAs, inseparable since Nursery-Rhyme School. They also spend a lot of time with Sterling Ware. Pet He has hyena named Joker. Romance He is single, and hasn't shown any interest in anyone recently. Schedule 1st - History of Evil Spells with Madame Baba Yaga 2nd - Chemythstry 3rd - Beast Training and Care with Poppa Bear 4th - Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery with Baba Yaga 5th – Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman 6th - Magicology Trivia • Liam likes to make dog jokes about himself • He will sometimes laugh at things he's not supposed to, which will make people a little angry with him • As much as he likes learning new things, he is attracted to gossip • One of the few things he complains about is the negativity of teenagers (though he, admittedly, can be pretty negative, too) • He has a MirrorTube vlog about on his own experiments and theories in magicology • Liam already signed the Storybook of Legends in the previous year • The only colors he can see are yellow and blue Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Hey Diddle Diddle Category:Males